A Healing Touch
by Elvenqueen Sarah
Summary: When his normally healthy young charge collapses, Sanzo discovers that there is something worse than a noisy & lively Goku.


**Author's Note: **This is the eighth of 9 stories I have written for Saiyuki over the years and which I have now decided to share for the first time online.

This story is based after Sanzo and Goku meet Hakkai and Gojyo and call me mean but I just had to torment our dear Sanzo with a sick Goku.

Please note there's no romantic pairing between any characters.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the recognised characters mentioned in this story. They by right belong to **Kazuya Minekura**, creator of the Saiyuki manga series. However, the events that occur in this story and any miscellaneous characters are created from my own imagination. I am not making any profit out of this story.

* * *

**A Healing Touch**

"**Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around." - Leo Buscaglia**

'Master Sanzo! Master Sanzo!'

Scowling at the sound of the shrill voice carrying across the early morning air, Priest Genjyo Sanzo, thirty first of his line and heir to the Maten and Seiten Sutras, leaned farther back against the protective trunk of the ancient ginkgo tree and waited to see whether the acolyte of the temple would be intelligent enough to actually come into the garden to find him or, if he was lucky, the young monk would consider bellowing his name at the entrance to be of sufficient effort to satisfy whomever it was that had sent him to interrupt the meditation of a sanzo priest.

'Master Sanzo!'

Allowing a small smirk to spread across his features, the golden haired priest relaxed as he heard the voice calling from farther away. Clearly, the acolyte hadn't been bothered to come looking.

Closing his amethyst eyes, the young priest allowed himself the indulgence of the few minutes peace he'd been granted, moments free of dozens of voices clamouring for his advice or to voice their complaints about the most insignificant things or to bring to his attention, for the hundredth time, their current grievance against a certain golden eyed, hyperactive and noisy child.

'Though if they spent half as much time working as they do complaining they'd have their work finished in no time,' Sanzo muttered unsympathetically, 'regardless of how many times that little chimp climbs that damn peach tree or chases stray dogs through the gardens.'

Slowly opening his eyes again the priest tilted his head back until it rested comfortably on the sturdy tree trunk behind him, and peering through the gently rustling autumn leaves above him, silently contemplated the clear blue sky with a nostalgic expression passing fleetingly across his face.

'A blue sky and an orange plane.' The soft and almost affectionate tone in the usually unapproachable priest's voice also held a hint of a deeply buried pain as the image of a gently smiling face and calm hands carefully folding a paper plane arose in his mind. 'Each one enhances the qualities of the other.'

Lost in his contemplation, Sanzo was abruptly brought back to his surroundings when a small form came hurtling around the tree and with a startled yelp collided with his side with all the force of a miniature tornado.

Landing ungracefully on the damp ground with his white robes billowing about him, Sanzo lifted his head and glared furiously at the distraught face hovering above him.

'You stupid, brainless monkey!'

Getting to his feet in a flash the irate priest was preparing to whip out his paperfan in order to mete out some punishment for his ward's reckless behaviour, when he suddenly found himself the recipient of a bone crushing hug that forced all the breath from his body.

'I'm sorry Sanzo! I didn't mean to do it! I promise I'll clean it up!'

At the distressed words the golden haired priest's brow furrowed in bewilderment and, forgetting his rather undignified introduction to the ground at his feet moments before, he carefully but firmly loosened the grip strangling his waist and asked quietly, 'what are you talking about? Clean what up?'

There was a brief pause during which a quiet sniffling could be heard escaping from the rather untidy child, whose once green clothes were now stained with a dark liquid in several places and whose long brown hair was a wild tangle of knots around the golden diadem encircling his head.

Finally, his wide golden eyes shining with unshed tears, Goku lifted his face from the shelter of his guardian's stomach and answered brokenly, 'y-your desk. I-I was tryin' to be careful Sanzo, honest, I j-just wanted to find my book. B-But then I felt really strange and I-I fell and I knocked over your ink bottle and i-it went all over the desk and the p-papers you'd done. Then the monks came in and said they were goin' to tell you and then y-you'd get rid of me 'cause I ruined everythin'.'

The last sentence was almost incomprehensible but Sanzo got the gist of what the overwrought boy was saying, and a sudden fury that had nothing to do with Goku sparked inside of him.

_'Those damn monks have gone too far this time,' _he thought with a silent snarl before something else that Goku had mentioned repeated again through his mind. Glancing down at the desolate expression in his ward's eyes, Sanzo pushed his anger at the monks to the side and, fixing his attention on the matter that raised the most questions, queried, 'how do you mean you fell? Did you trip over something?'

Shaking his head negatively Goku shifted uncomfortably as though uncertain of how to explain himself and then, with an expression of blatant confusion, answered hesitantly, 'I-I just fell. One second I was standin' and then I was fallin' and my head felt really funny.'

'How do you mean "funny"?'

'Well, it just felt like nothin' was in there.'

'So, I've been proven right at last and you are brainless,' Sanzo couldn't help but say dryly. 'So you just felt light headed?'

Nodding in confirmation Goku suggested innocently, 'but I hadn't had breakfast Sanzo, so I was probably just hungry.'

Lifting one hand from its place on Goku's shoulder, the priest lightly rubbed at the twinge developing between his eyes and commented, 'no doubt. Look Goku, don't worry about the desk and I won't be getting rid of you, but the next time you go looking for something don't go near my desk until I'm there.'

Instantly all traces of distress vanished from Goku's face and, with a beaming smile, he drew back from his guardian announcing happily, 'okay Sanzo, and I promise I won't get into any more trouble.'

With an inelegant snort, Sanzo readjusted his robes and, ignoring the small tearsoaked patch near his stomach, retorted lightly, 'whatever monkey, now go and leave me in peace for a while.'

Unfazed by the abrupt dismissal, Goku simply grinned and with a cheerful wave turned and ran until he was soon hidden by the multitude of trees spread throughout the garden.

'Stupid chimp.'

Having watched in feigned disinterest until his charge had disappeared from view, Sanzo's expression immediately descended into one of implacable ice as he spun around and began to make his way toward the disaster that lay waiting for him in his office, and for the inevitable confrontation with the monks who, according to Goku, were eagerly awaiting to inform him of his ward's latest piece of wilful destruction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'But Master Sanzo, surely you must see that this wanton destruction of temple property by that – that creature cannot be overlooked! And also the damage done to your documents, which are of both historical and religious importance –'

'Enough!'

The harsh utterance laced with cold fury halted the monk's diatribe instantly. Gazing nervously at the eerily still form before him, the suddenly pale monk felt a trickle of sweat creep down his forehead.

Twisting his head around sharply, Sanzo pierced the monk before him with such a burning glare that it lent his violet eyes an almost unearthly light.

'I don't give a damn what you think!' he said, every word clipped with anger. 'The documents can be rewritten and the desk cleaned, and if you don't cease irritating the hell out of me I'll be making you do it.' Pointing toward the disaster area across the room Sanzo informed the monk shortly, 'in my book all this means is that some little brat had an accident whilst looking for something that belonged to him, end of story.'

Silken robes hissing furiously with every step, Sanzo stalked toward the office door and pausing on the threshold he snapped over his shoulder, 'I want that desk cleaned by the time I get back and the next time something like this happens don't waste my time with your moronic complaints.'

'Y-Yes Master Sanzo.'

With a final glare toward the cowering monk Sanzo stepped out of the room and proceeded down the hallway, his face still retaining enough irritation that anyone who saw him immediately scurried out of sight.

Stepping outside for the second time that morning, Sanzo paused on the edge of the small patio and tilting his head back allowed the warm glow from the sun to sink into his skin. He only had a moment to savour the brief, peaceful interlude when the sound of a body stumbling across the gravelled pavement had him whipping around to see a horrifying sight.

'Goku!'

His small body doubled over in pain, his skin ashen in colour and soaked with sweat as his pale hands trembled unsteadily and harsh, gasping breaths escaped his throat, the young boy looked up, and as his eyes found the shocked amethyst ones he choked out painfully, 'Sanzo!'

Abandoning all dictates of decorum, the worried priest leapt over the guardrail surrounding the patio and landed on the ground some two metres below, barely noticing the small twinge as his body protested the abuse. Hurrying toward the staggering figure, Sanzo just managed to reach him as Goku's legs gave out.

Catching the shivering child as he collapsed, Sanzo, his mind whirling with theories as to what could have caused such symptoms to appear in one who had never before exhibited so much as a cough during the whooping cough breakout, immediately gathered his ward into his arms and with an urgent flare of his robes spun around and hurried in the direction of his private quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'm afraid it appears to be a rather severe case of influenza Priest Sanzo.'

The elderly physician regarded the unconscious form on the bed beside him with medical interest mixed with compassion as he continued, 'given that the child has never contracted any form of sickness in all the time that he has resided with you I am rather concerned with the severity of his condition.'

'Why? Is it unusual?'

Glancing across the small bed at the man standing opposite him, the doctor could clearly see the concern lurking in the cool violet eyes and using all the professional tact that he possessed, and which had seen him quickly become the most sought after physician in the village upon his arrival only four months previous, replied soothingly, 'it is not very common, Priest Sanzo. There are a few factors which could cause such a severe infection managing to take hold in a usually healthy and energetic person. For example, if the child had been exposed to any extremely stressful situations recently, or if he'd sustained any form of injury that could have placed his body under undue strain. These could have weakened his body sufficiently so that upon the infection entering his body the child's own defence systems would not have been strong enough to combat it.'

Frowning rather darkly, Sanzo muttered almost to himself, 'that damn artefact.'

There was a brief, bewildered pause before, 'Priest Sanzo?'

Hearing the doctor's questioning tone, Sanzo returned his attention to the physician and explained briefly, 'about two weeks ago I was required to retrieve a certain artefact from another temple. Given the urgent and delicate nature of the task I was required to leave Goku behind. I left instructions as to his care and departed. Upon my return three days ago I discovered that Goku had shut himself away in my office and had refused to leave or sleep.'

Gasping in horror the doctor directed his gaze toward the sleeping child before them and, professional conduct completely discarded, demanded in outrage, 'what could possess a child to deny himself such a thing? And over such a period of time! His body would have been nearly on verge of collapse!'

Allowing his glance to fall on his ward's face, Sanzo replied emotionlessly, 'according to the monks the moment they informed him I had left he didn't say anything and they never saw him come out of my office until I returned.'

An understanding expression was beginning to dawn in the doctor's eyes as he asked more calmly, 'and what was his behaviour upon your return?'

'Noisy,' came the short reply. 'You couldn't shut him up.'

'I see.'

Regarding the priest's unconsciously clenched hands, the doctor remarked patiently, 'Priest Sanzo, I believe that you are not unaware of the reasons behind your charge's behaviour. Children can have extreme reactions when the one they consider most important to them apparently abandons them, which I understand would have been the case here. Unfortunately, depriving his body of sleep, on top of the emotional stress brought about by your absence, is what made his body vulnerable to the infection when he came into contact with it.'

Sanzo's voice was brusque as he said, 'whether I am aware of the reasons for his behaviour or not is none of your concern. The treatment for his illness, however, is. I want to know what needs to be done and what medicine I'll need to procure.'

Slightly offended by the curt tone, the doctor visibly stiffened but nonetheless replied with unshakeable politeness, 'he will require careful nursing for the next couple of days Priest Sanzo. He is already running a slightly high fever which, if it escalates, could lead to serious complications. You will need to keep his body temperature cool by the frequent application of lukewarm sponge baths and he will need to drink plenty of fluids. I will arrange for some medicines to be delivered here upon my return to the village which should assist in relieving his other symptoms. I should warn you, however, that children can be very difficult patients Priest Sanzo, and it will require a lot of time and perseverance to ensure that they are properly cared for.'

'Fine.' His face an expressionless mask Sanzo's entire demeanour betrayed not the slightest emotion as he asked, 'is there anything else that needs to be done?'

'Just make sure that the boy gets plenty of rest,' the doctor answered calmly. 'Sometimes that can be the most beneficial of all treatments.'

Regarding the silent figure across from him, the doctor finally concluded that his presence was no longer required and turning to his rather worn, and obviously well-travelled, black bag he began to carefully pack away his instruments.

Closing his bag with a decisive snap, the doctor straightened and, after casting one final appraising glance at his sleeping patient, stated firmly, 'if you need me Priest Sanzo please don't hesitate to send for me again.'

Amethyst eyes dragged their attention away from the small face resting against the white pillow on the bed, and gazing at the physician, Sanzo allowed his mask to drop sufficiently to utter a word of thanks which was quickly dismissed by the doctor.

'Please don't mention it, Priest Sanzo. The honour you bestowed upon me by entrusting your ward's health in my hands is payment enough.'

With a small bow the doctor retreated quietly through the bedroom door, leaving a slightly bemused Sanzo behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The late afternoon sky was dissolving into the deep indigo that always preceded the black darkness of night when Sanzo thankfully lowered himself into the chair beside the partially opened window in Goku's room.

Leaning his head back gratefully, Sanzo closed his eyes in tired relief as the day's events replayed once more through his mind, commencing with Goku's confession to him that morning in the garden and concluding with the latest session of turning pillows, replacing bedsheets that had become soaked with perspiration and coaxing a barely conscious child to swallow a strange mixture of herbs, which most likely tasted worse than how they smelt.

Twisting his head to the side, Sanzo opened one eye slightly and observed the unnaturally quiet form on the bed. Whilst carrying out his numerous tasks during the day, the priest had not been able to ignore the guilty feeling that continued to raise its head every time his violet eyes had observed the feverish trembling in the small body as he carefully soaked the pale, clammy skin with a damp cloth, or each time he heard the quiet moans of discomfort as his charge struggled to ease the pain in his chest.

The priest had never imagined that his absence would cause the boy to withdraw into himself so severely, and he mentally cursed his own thoughtlessness in leaving without first informing his charge. In the three years since releasing Goku from his mountain prison this was the first time he had neglected to tell him when he was called away.

A sharp cry broke Sanzo out of his thoughts and, getting to his feet instantly, he hurried over to where Goku's thin arms were thrashing restlessly on top of the thin sheet that covered him and his head tossed frantically as incoherent mutterings escaped his mouth.

Lowering himself onto the edge of the bed and reaching out a steady hand, Sanzo muffled a curse as he felt the burning heat radiating from the pale forehead beneath him.

'You really are a troublesome little monkey,' he stated quietly as he reached inside the bowl of water conveniently placed beside the bed. Wringing out the small cloth that had been soaking, Sanzo immediately brought it down on Goku's face and began to gently dab at the boy's skin.

At the soft touch the child's movements ceased almost instantly but, before the priest had time to appreciate this fact, he suddenly found himself the focus of two glazed and feverishly bright golden eyes which contained an expression he had not seen in them for almost three years, indeed, not since that night when he had first encountered the unleashed form of the Seiten Taisei.

'K-Konzen.'

Startled at the sound of the foreign name, Sanzo nevertheless replied with his customary air of equanimity, 'what is it?'

The golden eyes watered treacherously as the young, hoarse voice choked out pitifully, 'it really hurts.'

A glimmer of compassion shone briefly in the violet eyes as they regarded the small figure on the bed before, in a rare kind tone, the priest said calmly, 'it won't last forever Goku.'

Desperate childish fingers suddenly sought out the reassuring warmth contained in the deceptively delicate hand resting on the priest's lap, and clasping the strong palm with an almost fanatical strength, Goku implored anxiously, 'you won't leave me will you?'

Hiding a grimace at the twinge of pain the grip on his hand was causing, Sanzo replied with an edge of self-mockery, 'and cause myself a major headache when you start calling me again? Stupid monkey, of course I won't leave you.'

The grip on his hand loosened slightly, and Sanzo saw the peculiar expression disappear from the boy's eyes until they were once again filled only with the light of fever and pain.

'Sanzo?'

Hearing his whispered name on the child's lips, the priest held back his sigh of relief upon recognising that his ward was currently in one of his more lucid moments, and raising the damp cloth recommenced his ministrations to his charge's face.

'What is it Goku?'

A weary sigh escaped as the young voice croaked out, 'what happened?'

Without halting his movements and his face displaying no sign of emotion, Sanzo allowed a short silence to fill the room before he replied dryly, 'with your usual moronic ability you managed to catch the flu.'

'I'm sorry Sanzo.' The true remorse in the voice was unmistakable.

'You didn't do it deliberately monkey,' the priest muttered and upon seeing the tired eyelids begin to drift closed, added, 'just be quiet and go back to sleep.'

Obeying almost instantly, the golden eyes shut completely and Sanzo regarded the unconscious form with a small frown, wondering how, for all his true age, Goku managed to behave in the same manner as one would expect from an extremely young and innocent child.

Unexpectedly roused from his thoughts by a gentle knock on the outer door, Sanzo replaced the cloth in the bowl and, with a welcoming scowl already crossing his face, stalked silently out of Goku's room, through his own chambers and over to the main door where he unceremoniously wrenched it open to glare at whomever it was that had the temerity to disturb him.

'Good evening Sanzo, although I see we might have come at a bad time,' the tall, green eyed man on the threshold offered apologetically.

His face relaxing slightly, the priest stepped back to allow the man and his redheaded companion into the room. 'No, it's not exactly the best time for a visit Hakkai,' he agreed shortly. 'The little chimp's managed to catch the flu and is currently snoring his head off.'

Whistling through his teeth, Hakkai's companion sounded amused as he declared, 'you don't say, and here I was thinking that nothing could ever slow that little brat down, and you're actually looking after him too, Sanzo! Quite a come down from high and mighty priest to a little monkey's nursemaid.'

Throwing a reproving stare at his friend, Hakkai's voice had an admonishing tone as he said gently, 'Gojyo I don't think comments of that sort are going to help the situation. Besides, now that we're here I'm sure we can all help look after Goku. After all, he mustn't be feeling very well and we can't expect Sanzo to be with him all the time.'

Opening his mouth to protest, Gojyo had barely managed to get his first word out when Sanzo's harsh voice interrupted him.

'I don't need any help Hakkai,' he stated irritably. 'I'm quite capable of looking after him myself.'

Snorting, Gojyo leaned his tall, lanky frame against the wall and smirked. 'There you go Hakkai, if blondie over there wants to do it himself then let him. You know Sanzo, maybe you missed your true calling in life. I can just see you in a cute little nurse's outfit, threatening all the patients to take their medicine, making beds, cleaning out bedpans –'

The ominous click of a cartridge chamber being locked into place echoed throughout the room.

'I can always make you the next invalid to require attention, although in your case it might be a terminal condition,' Sanzo retorted icily, his silver pistol aimed directly at Gojyo's head.

'Please you two, can we not wake Goku,' Hakkai interjected calmly, the monocle over his right eye glinting warningly. 'And Sanzo, I can understand you wanting to look after him yourself, however, you won't be doing him or yourself any favours if you wear yourself out. Besides I do have some experience in the area of dealing with sick children so I'll know how to keep him occupied.'

Lowering his pistol with a menacing glare in Gojyo's direction, Sanzo's only reply was to spin on his heel and begin walking back into Goku's room with a muttered, 'fine, do whatever you want.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dim light radiating from the small lamp in the corner of Goku's room softly illuminated the tall, slim figure as it bent over the tossing form on the bed. For the past fifteen minutes Goku's condition had steadily worsened; his fever had risen and the incoherent ramblings escaping the boy's mouth had increased in their urgency and volume.

Whilst adjusting the bedsheet once again to prevent it falling onto the floor and trying to soothe the distressed child, Hakkai silently wondered how Sanzo had managed to cope with such a stressful situation all day by himself. At the thought of the golden haired priest, Hakkai was thankful that he had finally managed to convince his exhausted friend to go rest in his own room before Goku's condition had deteriorated. 'For I'm sure he wouldn't have left now if he'd been here,' he quietly informed his unconscious companion.

Whether it was the sound of his voice eventually penetrating into the fevered mind, or if it was due to some other force managing to pull the child's consciousness into awakening, Hakkai was never sure, but the next moment a pair of golden eyes was staring up at him in gathering bewilderment and, if he was not mistaken, fear.

'Sun.'

The one word was whispered in a sort of plea.

His forehead furrowing in puzzlement, and uncertain as to whether he had heard properly, Hakkai moved closer to the bed and in a calm, gentle voice asked, 'what's wrong Goku? What do you want?'

The golden eyes widened further in distress and, his gaze darting frantically around the room, Goku rambled anxiously, 'the sun! Have to see the sun!'

A bit disconcerted, and clearly concerned, Hakkai bent over the bed and attempted to still Goku's fretful movements as he replied slowly, as though explaining to a very young child, 'the sun's gone Goku. It's night time so the sun isn't here.'

Immediately it was obvious that this was not the wisest thing to say. Instantly Goku's face flooded with panic and his movements became increasingly desperate as he screamed disjointedly, 'have to find...my sun...can't lose it again...must find...sun...'

Struggling furiously with the writhing form beneath him, Hakkai summoned all his strength in his effort to control the flailing limbs. 'Goku – stop it!' he panted, his astonishment at the boy's power momentarily pushed aside as he concentrated on protecting himself from being pummelled repeatedly. A sudden, violent jerk ripped Goku's arm out of his grip and the next second Hakkai found himself flung across the room, his body connecting against the wall with a sickening thud.

Running footsteps could be heard approaching the room and then the door to Goku's room burst open to admit a dishevelled, and clearly recently awakened, Sanzo, and following close behind him Gojyo's tall frame could be seen hurrying from where he'd been smoking outside.

'What the – Hakkai!'

Gojyo's shocked exclamation echoed about the room as he dashed across the floor to where his friend lay in a crumpled heap next to the wall. Placing a tentative hand on the injured man's shoulder, Gojyo demanded urgently, 'hey Hakkai, you all right?'

After a tense pause Hakkai's body rose slightly and lifting his head with painful slowness he gasped out, 'I'll live, but how's Goku?'

Turning to look over to where Sanzo had raced toward his panic-stricken ward, Gojyo muttered humourlessly, 'looking prepared to tear apart anyone who gets in his way by the looks of it.'

Golden eyes burning with fever and his entire body trembling violently, Goku's arms lashed out as his befuddled mind focused on a single thought; _must find my sun_.

'Goku! Damn it you little monkey, pull yourself together!'

Dodging a blow that would have sent him following in Hakkai's wake, Sanzo's hands whipped out like a pair of striking cobras and grasped his charge's thin shoulders in twin grips of steel.

'No...sun...must find...' Twisting awkwardly, Goku's body fought against the implacable force pushing him relentlessly backward, his struggles increasing in their fervour when he felt the soft mattress pressing into his spine once again.

'Stupid chimp calm down.' Sanzo's fiery tone was belied by the deep concern etched into his expression as he stared down at the pale face beneath him. 'Goku!'

A deathly stillness unexpectedly descended upon the room as Sanzo's loud yell passed his lips, and, gazing over to their two companions, Hakkai and Gojyo watched in stunned amazement as the fight suddenly disappeared from Goku's body, leaving it unmoving and docile as the boy's wide golden eyes stayed transfixed on the figure bending over him.

His body not relaxing an inch, despite his ward's seemingly calmer disposition, Sanzo observed silently as Goku's eyes stared unblinkingly at his golden hair as it hung untidily across his face before the young child's voice whispered in relief, 'I thought I lost you again.'

Gazing into the golden eyes below him, Sanzo's fingers finally loosened their hard grip on Goku's shoulders as a softened expression momentarily stole across his face, and reaching up his right hand he placed it gently on the brown hair above the gold diadem and murmured with dry affection, 'moron, as if I could ever get away from you, and didn't I say before that I'd always be here.'

Despite his illness a bright smile spread across Goku's face and his eyes slowly drifted closed as fatigue overcame his exhausted body.

Straightening up from his uncomfortable position of half bending, half crouching over his ward, Sanzo dragged a tired hand down his face and groaned. Opening his eyes again and directing a weary glare at the now sleeping Goku, the priest muttered in mild exasperation, 'if not sleeping causes you to get this sick monkey then in future I don't care if you do nothing but eat and sleep.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just over a week before Goku was considered well enough to leave his room. After his fever had broken his recovery had been exceptionally fast, this most likely due to his unique physical makeup and single-minded determination to get outside at the earliest opportunity to expel some of the energy which had built up during his convalescent period. His cough had finally cleared and the aches which had permeated his body had all gradually faded.

Impatiently doing up his green shirt, Goku suddenly heard muffled voices in the next room and, disregarding his unmade bed, he sped across the floor, flung the door wide open and darted into the room to discover his suspicions had been correct.

'Hakkai! Gojyo! Sanzo they're here now!'

Wincing at the loud voice, Sanzo, who'd been sitting at his table, drinking his morning coffee and reading his newspaper in peaceful silence up until twenty seconds ago, retorted witheringly, 'I know they're here monkey, now eat your breakfast.'

His spirits not affected in the least by his guardian's tone, Goku cheerfully sat down next to the priest at the table and eagerly started on the bowl of rice and vegetable soup placed in front of him.

'I see his appetite is back to normal,' Hakkai commented lightly as he lowered himself onto the spare seat on Sanzo's other side.

'Yeah, the little ape was still on bird size portions when we left,' Gojyo smirked, as he pulled out the only chair left available and sat down, his head turned slightly toward Goku. 'You must've saved droopy eyes a fortune, brat.'

Glaring over the rim of the cup held before his lips, Goku lowered it quickly, completely unaware of the milky white moustache now staining his upper lip. 'Shut up you stupid watersprite, I –'

'Keep it inside your mouth monkey,' Sanzo snapped as droplets of milk landed on the table, just mere inches away from his coffee. 'Or get down on the floor. And wipe your mouth.'

Suitably chastened, Goku quickly wiped away the milk stain on his lips with the back of his hand and then went back to eating his breakfast whilst listening in smug satisfaction as Sanzo turned his ire on Gojyo. 'And I don't recall asking for your opinion on how much I spend, lamebrain.'

'What's the matter Goldilocks?' Gojyo shot back mockingly. 'Feeling a bit uptight this morning? Maybe you're just frustra–'

'Sanzo,' Hakkai interjected hastily in an attempt to defuse the explosive situation that he felt was rising, 'when would you like me to recommence Goku's lessons? I was thinking that he may be ready by the end of this week.'

Picking up his newspaper, Sanzo disappeared behind its pages. 'Fine, just make sure you don't bribe him to do his lessons this time,' he answered, his voice retaining an edge of irritation.

Laughing softly, Hakkai said calmly, 'a small reward for finishing his lesson isn't a bribe Sanzo, it's encouragement.'

'Whatever,' came the scoffing reply. 'A bribe is a bribe no matter what you call it.'

The room fell quiet as Hakkai willingly let the conversation lapse, his cheerful smile slightly rueful, and for a moment a strange silence surrounded the four at the table before it was broken by Gojyo's voice.

'Hey brat, what did you mean before?'

'Huh?' Staring at his redheaded friend, Goku frowned in confusion.

'When you kept callin' out for the sun,' Gojyo explained, his crimson eyes glinting with curiosity.

If possible Goku's frown deepened. 'What do you mean?'

An exasperated sigh escaped Gojyo's lips as he exclaimed, 'when you were sick moron, you were freakin' out 'cause Hakkai said the sun was gone and kept yellin' about havin' to find it. I mean what on earth was that about?'

Even Hakkai showed some interest in Goku's answer, for although he would never have asked the child himself, he would admit to feeling some interest in finding out what was the reason behind Goku's panic attack that night.

Goku, who had fallen completely silent, had an odd meditative expression in his eyes as he sat motionless on his seat. Then, his golden eyes darting a covert glance beneath his fringe to where a seemingly disinterested Sanzo continued to read his newspaper, he answered casually, 'oh, that was – it doesn't matter anymore.' Breaking off Goku's face split into a wide grin as he stated confidently, 'I know the sun will always be around even if I can't see it.'

Turning toward each other with identical looks of bewilderment on their faces, Hakkai and Gojyo shared a baffled shrug. Sometimes kids were totally incomprehensible.

Behind the security of his raised newspaper, Sanzo's violet eyes glinted with amusement and also a second emotion that was rarely displayed, and then almost never in front of others.

As he pulled the newspaper closer toward his face, the golden haired priest allowed the small smile at the corners of his mouth to linger momentarily before he sternly repressed it with a muttered, 'if you're going to keep talking nonsense monkey then go outside and annoy the other monks. I'm sure they've missed your noisy presence while you were busy snoring your head off.'

His grin still in place, Goku leapt up from the table and in a heartbeat was next to the door, but then he paused and turning around he cried out eagerly, 'hey Sanzo, can we go into the village?'

Lowering the newspaper so that only his violet eyes appeared above the top, Sanzo removed the narrow oval glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and demanded, 'why?'

Smiling, Goku announced happily, 'so we can get sukiyaki!'

'Glutton, you just ate.'

'I know but I'm really hungry!' The golden eyes widened pleadingly. 'Please Sanzo.'

'No.'

'Please, I promise I'll be really good and I won't bother you at all this afternoon.'

Standing up suddenly, Sanzo tossed the newspaper onto the table with a forceful, 'damn!' Then turning to stare at the child who was bouncing eagerly near the door informed him in no uncertain terms, 'fine, but you'd better behave monkey.'

Nodding earnestly, Goku promised again before flinging the door open and disappearing through it with a cry for Gojyo and Hakkai to come as well.

'Is that all right with you Sanzo?' Hakkai asked politely, rising to his feet slowly and gazing at the man beside him.

'Whatever.' Taking a last sip of his coffee Sanzo replaced the mug on the table and with a careless gesture began to make his way toward the door. 'Come or leave, do what you want.'

Following his friend's example, Gojyo rose from his chair and after lazily kicking it back under the table he couldn't resist asking with a deceptively innocent air, 'hey Sanzo, didn't you just tell Hakkai not to bribe Goku?'

Halting just outside the door Sanzo twisted his head back and, suspecting a trick in the man's question, narrowed his eyes at the redhead. 'You know I did, moron, unless you weren't listening, which wouldn't surprise me.'

Smirking, Gojyo retorted lightly, 'well in that case aren't you breakin' your own rule by gettin' Goku sukiyaki if he promises to behave.'

'Not at all,' Sanzo replied, his voice strangely calm.

'Why's that Sanzo?' Hakkai queried interestedly.

'A bribe is something you use to obtain a certain result. I don't bribe Goku as I know that no matter what he is given the result will always be the same; a few moments of peace but then inevitable disaster.'

'Then why'd you agree to take him to the village?' Gojyo asked puzzled.

Snorting quietly, Sanzo crossed his arms and turned away to watch as Goku ran down the hallway toward the main doors leading outside. He would never admit to why he'd agreed, mainly due to the fact that he himself was uncertain as to the exact reason, plus an uncomfortable part of his mind had realised that, despite Goku's sometimes irritating behaviour, he found that when faced with those beseeching golden eyes some small area near his heart twinged as though with a remembered pain and he could not bring himself to turn away.

Shaking off the eerie feeling that had crept over him at the memory, Sanzo cloaked his thoughts and emotions behind his usual cold mask and began walking down the hallway after Goku as he replied dryly, 'because all monkeys need exercise.'

Sharing a bemused glance behind Sanzo's back, Hakkai and Gojyo silently agreed; if kids were sometimes totally incomprehensible then the golden haired priest was a complete and absolute sphinx.


End file.
